


Resolution

by Constantsnow



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constantsnow/pseuds/Constantsnow
Summary: This wasn't their first argument since D.C., the outcome was much different then all the others though.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Resolution

“I did it to protect you!” Hynek shouted, full of panic and pleading. “This is your fourth encounter with these phenomena, - with U.F.O.’s, your words this time Michael! The Generals were testing on pilots like Fuller after just one!”

Quinn leant back against his desk, glad that he’d sent Faye home for the night. This was not their first argument since the D.C. Hearing, but it was the first time Hynek had truthfully explained the reasons behind his actions.

“I can’t have what happened to Fuller happen to you. I couldn’t live with myself if they killed you.” Hynek looked at Quinn briefly, then turned away to wipe at his face.

“Well, Hell Professor, I didn’t know you cared.” Michael tried to laugh but found himself choking on the sound when his partner turned and glared at him.

“Of course, I care Michael. You’re my partner, you’ve saved my life at least twice since we’ve met, and I would like to believe we are friends.” He’s trying very hard to sound like he isn’t unsure of the status of their relationship. And to be fair, Quinn has been kind of an asshole ever since Hynek humiliated him in D.C. (on official record no less!). But there’s this look in his eyes which Michael catches just before Hynek turns away, and he can’t allow the older man to close off now, so he moves across their office in long strides and takes Allen by the elbow and turns him.

If he’d been getting that look from a woman, Michael would’ve kissed her without even the slightest hesitation. However, Allen is very much not a woman. So, Michael must be sure before giving into the urge to kiss the older man that he’d been denying for months.

Allen ultimately and surprisingly did it for him. It was quick and no where near as good as Quinn would’ve liked their first kiss to be, if he knew he’d be getting one.

Allen pulls back to quick, eyes wide and just a shade off panicked, then Michael realizes he has tightened his grip on Allen’s arm to what is probably not comfortable and has not moved or even breathed the entire time.

“God damnit Doc,” Michael groaned, and kissed his partner properly, loosening his grip on Allen’s arm, and moving further into the other man’s space. Michael decides that this is the kiss he’s going to count as their first. He smiles into it as Allen grips his waist and relaxes into him. The pilot ends the kiss when he remembers where they are but makes sure he is grinning ear to ear when Allen opens his eyes.

Allen looks serious as he steps back. “I’m going to keep you safe Michael."

“And I’ll keep you out of trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> Holidays made RL crazy, got several things to post on my days off. But hope you enjoyed the beginnings of my newest fandom love. Blue Book is great, I love aliens and conspiracy theories so I just about died when I heard about the series. I haven't missed an episode yet.


End file.
